


Aeternum

by Ally_Cat92



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Content, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anger, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ally_Cat92/pseuds/Ally_Cat92
Summary: Project Aeternum, Kamski's latest creation on manipulating the feelings of humans for a profit. Using his technological advances he claims he can create the perfect replica of a deceased human being via androids. Therefore, ending the inevitable end. His first unknowing participants, Hank and Cole Anderson.





	Aeternum

Aeternum  
-  
Death is not an event in life: we do not live to experience death. If we take eternity to mean not infinite temporal duration but timelessness, then eternal life belongs to those who live in the present. -Ludwig Wittgenstein

\--------

Setting: The year 2040, two years after the Androids have been free'd from their slavery and submission. Kamski has come up with a new project. Project: Aeternum. Kamski claims he can transfer data of the deceased into his Androids, in turn bringing the dead back to life via androids.

Welcome back C.A2035

\--------

Evening time in Detroit, snow had been falling for some time now which blanket that bustling city. The roads were quiet not wanting to be out in the weather, everyone hunkered down inside for the evening. For those who were still out and about giant plasma screens and advertisements switched on as CyberLife Tower came into view on the screen.

"We now go live to CyberLife headquarters where for the first time in two years since the Android Revolution back in 2038, Elijah Kamski, The CEO and creator of CyberLife has been heard from. Mr. Kamski has issued a press conference to unveil his latest advancement for the human ra-"

The TV clicked off and brown eyes blinked on confusion before focusing their attention on someone entering the room. Sitting on the couch was Connor, the now free'd Android who still chose to remain as Hank's partner for the Detroit Police. Sumo, resting his head on the Androids leg as it let out a whined yawn a little unnerved that his resting place was disturbed.

"Hank, I would very much like to hear what Elijah has to say" Connor reached his hand out for the remote. The couch shifted as Hank took his seat on the opposite side of Connor. A scoff escaped his lips before taking a swig of his beer and just held the remote out.

"You really want to hear what that pompous asshole has to say? All this attention is just going to get shoved up his ass because his head is too full of hot air" A small smile came from Connor as he reached out and took the remote. Turning the television back on he focused back on the evening press conference.

"Aren't you a little curious to see what the creator of Artificial life has to say?" Hank just let out a sarcastic form of 'yeah yeah' before setting the beer bottle down and both of their attentions were back on the TV just as the press conference started. Elijah, stepping over to the podium, police and security surrounding the stage as half supporters and half protesters filled the auditorium. Detroit was still as divided as it was before. Among the human in the crowd there were some Androids as well, they had abandoned their LED chips to blend in with human society, just as curious as everyone else was.

"Thank you all for coming! I know it has been quite some time since our last public chat with the revolution and all two years ago, But that is in the past now. I have faith my fellow free Androids wish not to harm any humans. Now then, on to my announcement" Kamski walked away from the podium walking around with a graceful stride to center stage, a microphone clipped to his neatly pressed shirt. The lights dimmed as a screen behind him moved down along the wall.

PROJECT: AETERNUM

"Whoever said death is eternal has never met me, a man of science and progression. An opportunist and a man for the people" The once rambunctious crowed now laid silent as a still air fell over the crowd.

"Every single one of you in this room have had a loved one die, either unexpectedly or too soon. Eternal life belongs to those who live in the present. And I am going to do exactly that" Kamski started pacing slowly back and forth peering out into the crowed trying to study their expression.

"Aeternum! An 18th century Latin word meaning eternal. By combining my technological advances with my ever growing knowledge of my AI's I can stop the inevitable end" End meaning death.

"You! The People! If you provide me with enough data whether it be from a cellphone chip, recordings, videos, photos! The more you provide me, the more I can give back. I can bring the memories of the your loved one back. Your mother, father, husband, best friend, daughter...or even son-" 

A loud crash caused both Connor and Sumo to jump up in shock. LED turned slightly orange as Sumo jumped off the couch and swayed on over to his corner on the room on his bed. Beer drizzled down the TV screen as distorted colors cracked over Kamski's face. Hank could be seen staring from where he threw the beer bottle at the TV.

"HE'S JUST PLAYING WITH PEOPLE FUCKIN' EMOTIONS! He god damn knows these blind idiots he calls his 'customers' will pay a shit ton of money for this...this I just-can't ugh! Fuckin' prick I knew I shoulda' punched him in his smug face the first time I saw him-"

"Hank calm down-"

Hank about to keep screaming at the now broke TV sighed and reached up pinching the bridge of his nose. "Connor...another lesson about humans. Never tell one to calm down" Connor got up and bent over picking up the glass that had broken around the television. Mainly concerned for Sumo stepping on the broken glass. Bringing someone back to life, only physically. Kamski was just basically rehashing his same invention that brought him atop the entrepreneurs status. The same old shtick. Connor frowned some, as he glanced over at Sumo who just gave a sad whine as Hank left the room mumbling more nonsense about Kamski.

"...now I gotta buy a new god damn TV.." Was all that was heard as Hank went back to his bedroom.

"Come on Sumo, time for bed" The Saint Bernard got up and trudged off following Connor after shutting off all the lights in the immediate area. A quick glanced back Connor started at the TV a little worried, no good could come from someone wanting to try their hand at playing god.

Throughout the night the entire house was quiet, Connor was doing whatever in his room since he didn't require sleep. In the darkness of Hanks room the only light that filled the room was a streetlight outside his window. Sure he didn't go to sleep with a bottle, but he did have a his hidden flask. "Come on where is it..." Hank mumbled as he tore out drawer after drawer in his room looking for his silver flask. Finally at the bottom of his boxer drawer he found the shiny casing. Bringing it up to his ear he shook it hearing some sloshing around. Perfect. Opening up the lid he down the liquid without even thinking. Connor hasn't found all of the stashes yet...  
Laying flat on the bed, head buried in his pillow. One hand was clutching the now empty flask which no doubt had whiskey in it and in the other hand a photo of Cole. 

"Bringing the dead back...fuckin' idiot.." The hand clutched the photo even tighter refusing to let go as an alcoholic slumber washed over Hank.

\----

"Visual stabilization"

"100%"

"Thirium bio-components?"

"Functioning and flowing"

"Auditory processor YK100 and Optical unit? 9745Y"

"All functioning sir"

Kamski leaned over the white table looking down at the newest creation. Chloe was punching her fingers on a computer as she scanned over all the data. Cords clinging to the new Android, robot arms holding it down until skin formation crept up the white body. Kamski grabbed his own hair and pushed it up to fix the bun adjusted his glasses. Kneeling down next to the table. The android laying on the table, brown hair formed at the others head as ivory skin flowed down the the android. Eyes snapped open. A blue hue formed in the eyes. A smile came to play over Kamski's lips as he stared down at the new unit.

"Welcome C.A.2035, how are you feeling? Any discrepancies in your system?"  
....  
...  
..  
.  
"Where's my daddy"

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this idea in my brain for some time now and I am officially starting to get it down on paper and then onto my computer!! This was a little tastes of the fun I am going to have messing with out poor depressed Hank T.T Don't worry I love Hank and Connor ... and everyone!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed! I'll be writing more. I do not have a beta reader so if you saw some mistakes I do apologize!!
> 
> Notes are always welcomed as well as suggestions!


End file.
